


Quite Catching

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contagion comes in many forms. Written for JWP #7: Epidemic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Catching

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Silly plotless fluff, but I'm too tired to come up with anything else. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

What had begun with a strange tale from a mildly eccentric baron had turned into a very dangerous affair indeed. All of Holmes’ wits had been needed over the past three days to defeat the gang of smugglers and prevent our client (and ourselves) from coming to a very watery and unpleasant end. But he had triumphed, and now ensconced in the baron’s comfortably library, with a large fire taking the chill out of our bones, I looked forward to Holmes’ revealing just how he had discovered the plot. The baron, the local Inspector, his two men, and the Naval lieutenant all seemed equally keen to hear the facts of the case.  
  
“Well, gentlemen, it was a very pretty problem,” Holmes began.  
  
And then the baron yawned.  
  
“Good heavens, pardon me, Mr. Holmes,” he apologized at once. “I’m afraid I’m not as young as I used to be, and the last few days have taken their toll. Do tell me, however did you discover the smugglers? I never suspected any such organization existed here, so far from the coast.”  
  
His words and manner were enthusiastic, but the damage had been done. A single yawn can be as catching as an autumn cold, and the baron’s expression of fatigue swiftly turned into an epidemic of half-stifled, hastily hidden fellows. First the Inspector, then one of his men, then the baron. A few seconds passed, then the lieutenant succumbed. Then it was the Inspector again, then both of his men at once in a jaw-cracking display… I saw Holmes’ lips tighten with irritation, and I bit the inside of my cheek, struggling against the almost-irresistible urge to succumb myself. _I will not…I will not…I cannot!_  
  
And then Holmes himself yawned before he could finish describing what had first alerted him to the true situation.  He broke off with a laugh and a shake of the head. “Dear me, I believe I’m rather fatigued myself. I think the sensible thing to do at this juncture is to reconvene tomorrow morning, when we’ve all had a chance to rest, don’t you?”  
  
Agreement was unanimous, and nearly instantaneous. The Inspector and the lieutenant agreed to return at 10 o’clock the next day and departed, taking the other two men with them. The baron thanked Holmes profoundly – and swiftly, still fighting yawns – and retired, leaving us to find our way to our borrowed beds with the help of a half-awake servant.  
  
Partway up the stairs, my restraint cracked at last, and I yawned so hard I nearly lost my balance. A swift, steady hand on my shoulder braced me.  
  
“Steady on, Watson,” Holmes remarked around another yawn. His grey eyes regarded me fondly. “And thank you.”  
  
He did not specify for what. He did not have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2016


End file.
